Carlisle como nos conocimos
by Melanie Volturi Cullen
Summary: El mi maestro de medicina... yo su alumna, una relación la cual nadie deberia de enterarse... La soledad de Carlisle era tan inmensa que no le importó que fuera su alumna, solo sabia que la amaba con mucha pasión..esto fue antes de que esme fuera vampiro
1. Chapter 1

POV Esme

Yo acababa de entrar a la carrera de Medicina, mi primer dia de clases hab a entrado sin pensar en novios o en otra cosa que me distrajera de mi objetivo: ser medico y esta es mi historia:

Me llamo Esme Anne Platt estoy en mi primer año de medicina y un poco consternada, ya que queria estudiar en la mañana y pues por azar me dieron turno de la tarde (por algo el destino me puso aqui) el dia de hoy es mi primer dia de clases, me levante temprano, me baje y baje a desayunar, viv a sola ya que mis padres vivoan muy lejos yo me habia mudado a un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks con el dinero que habia ganado de mesera trabajando cuando estaba en la preparatoria, ya que mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo de que estudiara medicina pero eso a mi no me importo , yo luche por lo que queria, consegui entrar a la universidad y una pequeña casa cerca del campus, decidida a no recordar ese mal momento en el cual me tuve que ir de mi hogar me prepare de desayunar, meti mis cosas a una mochila que tenia y me apure para no llegar tarde. Yo tenia viviendo en esa casa exactamente dos dias y no habia podido ver qu clase de vecinos habia, solo me percate que mi vecino de a lado se dormia demasiado tarde ya que cuando llegue ese mismo dia desempaque mis cosas y la luz del vecino de a lado estaba prendida y eran las 3am de ahi en fuera era un vecindario normal.  
Dieron las 2:30 y decid salirme e ir a la universidad, me subi al auto que me habia regalado mi madre al darse cuenta que no iba a cambiar de opinion, subi mis cosas y me marche

Llegue a las 3 menos 10 busque un lugar libre en el estacionamiento y me di cuenta de que habia un mercedes negro estacionado, lo cual me sorprendi , me dirig a el edificio donde me tocaba clase de biologia del desarrollo y se fue de volada el tiempo, aunque de ser sincera no duro mucho la clase, me hice amiga de una chica llamada Ximena la cual casualmente vivia por donde vivo y le tocaban las mismas clases ese dia, el miercoles y el viernes, fuimos juntas todo el dia, entramos a psicologia medica y sucedi lo mismo con la excepcion de que nos habian dejado tarea, ya eran las 7 pm y nos dirigiamos a la ultima clase, cruzamos el campus desde la cafeteria hasta el edificio C e ibamos viendo a todos los alumnos, Ximena observaba a los compñeros a ver que veia cuando en eso vi a lo lejos al mas guapo hombre que habia visto en mi vida, venia caminando muy cerca de nosotras y volte a vernos y nos sonrió, era la primera vez que ve a a alguien y me enamoraba de el, era como un angel, la persona mas guapa y hermosa que pude haber conocido, pero decidi no pensar en el, no se ve a grande pero aun asi no queria hacerme ilusiones con algun chico o bueno alguien mayor ya que no se veia de nuestra edad

-donde crees que le toque clase Esme me preguntaba casi casi brincando Ximena

-la verdad no se y pues no creo que lo veamos muy seguido ya que se ve grande, debe de ser de ultimo año

-pues la verdad yo lo veo mas grande aunque puede ser

-pues yo creo que es de ultimo año, no se ve tan grande

-je, je ni que fuera maestro!!! - dijo mi amiga

-pues puede ser pero no hay que ilusionarse, viendo lo guapo que es no creo que este soltero

-mmm en eso tienes razon, aunque no me importaria compartirlo claro esta - dijo poniendo cara de picara pensando en el chico

-pues no se pero hay que apurarnos si no vayamos a llegar tarde y no nos dejen pasar

Llegamos al salon 2 del edificio C y habia chicos pero no se habian metido todos aun asi que entramos y nos sentamos hasta adelante ya que habian desocupadas dos bancas, Ximena seguia parloteando acerca del hombre que acababamos de ver cuando de pronto todo se callo , en especial las chicas que estaban platicando afuera y se oian sus risas en el salon, cuando levante la mirada a ver que habia pasado por el repentino silencio vi otra vez al angel que estaba en el patio y nos habia sonreido, ¡si era profesor! y era nuestro profesor de la siguiente clase, se nos quedo viendo a Ximena y a mi y nos volvio a sonreir; todas las chicas de nuestro salon se habian quedado mudas, mas al ver que nos habia sonreido, se ve a muy amable y noble, se ve que era una gran persona, su escritorio estaba enfrente de mi banca asi que me puse roja al ver al angel que habia enfrente de mi. Tenia los ojos dorados y la piel demasiado blanca, un aroma embriagador tan delicioso que en mi vida lo habia olido y una cara tan hermosa que me quede sin respirar, de repente reaccionando al sonido de una banca me di cuenta de que todo mundo se me quedaba viendo y al profesor tambien, ya que nos habiamos quedado observando el uno al otro

-bueno chicos, mi nombre es Carlisle y soy su profesor de anatomia - dijo dirigiendose al grupo en el cual muchas chicas pusieron caras de emocion, pero mas de que les iba a dar clase ese profesor que bien podia haber sido estrella de cine.

- bueno se preguntaran porque soy maestro tan joven, bueno la realidad es que tengo 35 años los cuales no los aparento (jajaja risa general del grupo, en especial de las chicas una risa nerviosa) y pues esto es lo que haremos

Yo en lo unico que pensaba era lo bien que me sentia al tenerlo tan cerca de mi

* * *

hola espero que les haya gustado el primer cap d este fic, esta un poco loco y va a ser un poco romántico porfavor comenten xfa pra saber que tal va ok???

si les gustó o si no ps tambien okas se los agradeceria XD

besitos

chao...


	2. capitulo 2 encuentros

Al terminar la clase de Carlisle salimos en las nubes, era tan listo como guapo, hizo la clase completa sin ningún problema y sin ver a ningún apunte extra, lo único que traía era un folder donde venia la lista de asistencia de sus grupos

-apoco no es super listo y muy guapo wuau no crei que hubiera esa combinación en un hombre jajaja – ambas nos reimos por ese comentario

-pues la verdad tampoco crei que hubiera algún hombre asi pero ahí esta jeje esa es nuestra prueba – dije y para mi mala suerte… - y es muy guapo, solo espero la próxima vez que lo vea

-buenas noches señoritas – dijo Carlisle, iba atrás de nosotras y nunca lo escuchamos y creo que me oyó – buenas noches – respondimos a la vez que voltabamos a verlo y ponía una sonrisa de "ya las oí" y se iba al estacionamiento

-te habrá oído? – me preguntaba

-mas bien nos habrá oído? Porque tu también estabas hablando de el- respondí

-pues si estaba hablando de el pero creo que fuiste muy obvia –

-pues espero que no, que tal y si se molesta?

-porque le digamos eso?, la verdad no creo pero pues ojala y haya oído asi seguro nos hace mas caso

-pues puede ser pero vámonos ya

-ok para donde vas?

-para el sur a 20 minutos de aquí

-yo también pero yo tomaré un taxi porque es noche

-si quieres te paso a dejar

-bueno

Deje a Ximena a unas cuadras de su casa y me fui a la mia y todo el camino fui pensando en Carlisle y en su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, su cara. Llegue a mi casa y me estacioné cerré la puerta del auto y voltee a ver la casa de mi vecino donde afuera había estacionado un mercedes negro igual al que estaba en la escuela, yo crei que a lo mejor algún compañero vivía a lado de mi y por un momento imaginé que era Carlisle. Entre y cené, me puse mi pijama y prendí la televisión de mi cuarto me quede despierta hasta muy noche ya que no me preocupaba desvelarme porque el prof Carlisle no había dejado tarea, apague la televisión y decidí dormir sin antes darme cuenta de que el vecino del mercedes estaba despierto todavía y pensé "que nunca duerme?" y me sumí en mis pensamientos que me llevaron a los mas profundos sueños.

Al dia siguiente me levanté temprano, desayune, hice la tarea y me bañé, estaba muy emocionada de llegar a la universidad solo para ver al prof Carlisle, sabia que no me tocaría clase con el pero con verlo era mas que suficiente

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento y pude encontrar un lugar para mi auto vi otra vez el mercedes del vecino de al lado estacionado, ese dia se me hizo eterno ya que tenia una clase de 4 horas y al final una de 2 pero en el lapso entre una y otra fui a la cafetería a comer algo y lo vi… después de buscarlo todo el dia. Estaba sentado en una mesa el solo con comida enfrente de el sin tocarla y volteó a verme me saludó con la mano y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, me senté en una mesa que estaba enfrente de el (porque casualmente no había otras desocupadas) y como se dio cuenta de eso empezó a comer un coctel de fruta que tenia enfrente de el pero con cara de asco, creo que no le gustó, traté de comer rápido para salir de ahí, aunque lo quería ver y platicar con el creía que lo mejor era no verlo tan seguido (que tal y si pensaba que lo estaba acosando?) ya que se había dado cuenta que me lo topaba muy seguido ; segui en lo mio, me puse a leer un libro que nos habían dejado pero no me podía concentrar, sentía que alguien me miraba y cuando levantaba la mirada me encontraba con unos ojos dorados que me veian profundamente y se daban la vuelta como si nunca hubieran pasado enfrente de mi. Cuando dieron las 7 pm me dirigi a mi ultima clase la cual para mi fortuna terminó temprano, solo quería llegar a mi casa a dormir un rato ya que al dia siguiente tendría clase con Carlisle y probablemente eso haría que no pudiese dormir…

-hola como estas? – llego un chico como de 22 años, se veía que era de cursos avanzados

-hola mm bien gracias disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Charles Evenson y tu?

-Esme Anne Platt

-que lindo nombre y eres de primer año?

-si – le respondí a la vez que volteaba a buscar a mi amiga Ximena para deshacerme de ese hombre, por alguna razón no me daba muy buena espina, a lo cual el se dio cuenta

-buscas a alguien preciosa, a caso será a tu novio? – preguntó con un poco de molestia en la voz

-pues de hecho buscaba a una amiga

-y tienes novio? – me pregunto un poco enojado

-pues no, acabo de mudarme a la zona y apenas estoy conociendo por aquí, ni siquiera conozco a mis vecinos jeje pero bueno me dio gusto platicar contigo… -

-que ya te vas?

-pues si porque acabo de ver a mi amiga asi que nos vemos luego

-bueno adiós – me respondió un poco molesto a lo cual yo no le vi alguna lógica

Me fui caminando al estacionamiento y antes de llegar me encontré a Ximena, platicamos un rato y estuvimos cotilleando acerca de los chicos de la facultad, le conté del chico llamado Charles y ella se emocionó un poco porque era de otro grado a lo cual a mi no me importaba en lo mas minimo, ella traia ese dia un carro el cual le habían prestado, íbamos a nuestros respectivos carros cuando vimos a Carlisle que se dirigía a un grupo de autos que estaban hasta el principio del estacionamiento

-hay que ver en que auto se sube – me dijo Ximena

-pues vamos – le respondí con un poco de emoción que se sentía en el estomago

Caminamos bueno casi corrimos para llegar a ver a donde se dirigía pero como ya era la hora en la que todo mundo se iba el estacionamiento se llenó, lo único que alcance a ver fue que su carro era uno que estaba cerca del mercedes negro, aunque luego no estuve muy segura ya que casualmente los 2 carros que rodeaban al mercedes se movieron casi al mismo tiempo, y me di cuenta que en ninguno de esos iba el aunque un carro traía vidrios polarizaos.


	3. capitulo 3 sueño

Capitulo 3 sueño

Esa noche llegue a mi casa con la intensión de apurarme con la tarea que tenia pendiente, asi que subí a mi cuarto un tazón de cereal, abrí las cortinas y la ventana, prendí la computadora que estaba sobre el escritorio que daba a a la ventana, apague la luz y prendí la lámpara de la mesa y me puse a investigar, ya estaba cansada y me acosté un rato empecé a dormitar soñando con mi vida, como había cambiado mi perspectiva desde que lo vi por primera vez, el hecho de saber como se siente su mano tomando la mía, el hecho de que este a mi lado y de que no solo sea una mas de sus alumnas y que me vea como la mujer que soy, estaré chica para el pero eso no implica nada, tengo 18 no soy tan chica aunque no es mucho comparado con sus 35, que mas da 17 años mas con eso que dicen que para el amor no hay edades…

El me tomaba las manos y las cubría con las suyas mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a mi, me miraba con amor con esos ojos dorados tan pasionales, como si quisiera decirme cantidad inmensa de cosas pero a la vez no pudiera, separó su mano de la mía y acerco su mano a mi rostro tan despacio que vi como sus dedos tan blancos, finos y hermosos…

Desperté porque sentí algo frio que rozó mi mejilla y solo vi que las cortinas se movían

"debió de haber sido el aire" – pensé tristemente, recordando enseguida lo que había soñado y preguntándome como debió de haberse sentido su mano tocando mi cara…

Al dia siguiente simplemente hice lo que acostumbraba aunque estaba un poco triste por lo que había pasado anoche, claro no por el sueño estaba maravillada con el, sino el hecho de haberme despertado , Sali de la casa un poco antes de lo previsto porque no quería quedarme tanto tiempo allí, llegue a la facultad y estacioné mi auto como siempre y como regla oficial al llegar voltee a buscar el mercedes que siempre estaba estacionado y como siempre ahí estaba, tenia tanta curiosidad de saber quien era el que traia ese carrazo y que casualmente vivía a lado mio

-hola Esme – me saludo Ximena, acababa de llegar y yo ni cuenta me había dado

-hola xim que tal ayer casi no te vi mas que en la noche, cuéntame como te ha ido

-pues bien, que emocionada porque hoy nos toca con Cullen? – dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-pues de hecho si para serte sincera

-pues vamos anda para que el tiempo se nos haga mas corto ya ansío verlo

"yo también "- pensé

Nos dirigimos a nuestras clases como el lunes, varias veces lo vi de lejos pero en salones y el volteaba como si supiera que en ese momento pasaba o a lo mejor era imaginación mía "ojala y no" – pensé

No podía sacarme de la cabeza el sueño que había tenido, el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca pero tan lejos el ¿cuándo andaría con una chica de la escuela? Debiera de tener esposa, a lo mejor también hijos uno nunca sabe

-Esme – oí un grito y voltee ilusionada de que fuera Carlisle aunque para mi desgracia no se acercaba en nada

-hola charles - dije un poco triste a lo cual el se dio cuenta

- bueno creo que no te alegras de verme

- no como crees, no es eso solo que tengo que… muchas cosas en la cabeza mmm… nos vemos luego ok?

-pues ya que – respondió bastante molesto, ese chico no me caia muy bien que digamos

Me recordaba una y otra vez, una y otra y otra vez lo que soñé, no quería olvidarlo ya que fue muy especial, sentía que había algo entre el y yo, como si estuviéramos unidos por una fuerza extraña pero ¿Cómo empezar a hablar con el? Y si me rechazaba? , tenia tantas preguntas en la mente que no me di cuenta de que ya no tardaba en empezar su clase, Ximena venia a lado mio platicando de cosas que le habían sucedido y de que haría si el Prof Cullen se le insinuara y pues aunque era bastante gracioso las ocurrencias que le salían sentí cierta pizca de celos al pensar que estuviera con otra chica

* * *

hola! espero que a los que leen esta historia y les guste puedan comentar y darme su opinion y quiero dar las gracias a quienes me han comentado en capitulos pasados XD

espero y lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado

besos

chao!


	4. capitulo 4 palabras

Capitulo 4 palabras

Entramos a su salón y el ya estaba allí, me senté donde siempre y saque mis cosas mientras el se me quedaba viendo con aspecto pensativo y meditabundo

-bien chicos hoy solo les dejaré tarea y nos iremos ya que tengo algunas cosas que hacer…

Se puso a escribir lo que teníamos que investigar, cosa de la cual no había entendido nada, al finalizar la clase todos se fueron pero antes de que saliera me habló:

-disculpe señorita Platt

-si profesor?

-le podría pedir un favor?

-si claro

-me podría ayudar con una duda

-si digame

- pues he notado que usted habla mucho con un chico llamado charles, es su amigo?

-pues en teoría jeje lo conocí apenas el lunes

-mm bueno le quisiera hacer un comentario, no es por nada pero debería alejarse de el ya que yo le di clases y he notado que acosa mucho a las chicas y no me gustaría que a usted le pasara algo, de hecho tuvo bastantes problemas con una de sus compañeras al grado de que tuve que sacarlo de mi clase porque era bastante grande ese pleito, tanto que llego al grado de seguirla a su casa – me respondió con semblante preocupado

-si profesor gracias, de por si no me cae muy bien

-bueno eso era todo y cuídese mucho por favor – me dijo

-si gracias… bueno hasta luego – dije acercándome mas a el

-cuidate Esme – me respondió y a la vez levantaba su mano como para tocar mi mejilla, cada vez se iba acercando mas a mi y yo me sentía tan bien era tan feliz teniéndolo a mi lado, con su mirada y sus ojos dorados que expresaban tantas cosas las cuales al parecer no quería decir

-Esme ya vas a venir – gritó Ximena que estaba afuera esperándome, se asomó al salón y se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que había hecho, Carlisle solo se hizo hacia atrás dándose cuenta también de lo que estaba pasando y recogió sus cosas tan rápido que ni cuenta me di y salió del salón diciendo simplemente –hasta luego chicas

-huy veo que te interrumpí – me dijo Ximena a la vez emocionada y curiosa de saber

-pues no interrumpiste nada – le respondí

Íbamos caminando por la escuela cuando vi al tal charles cosa que no me agrado mucho por lo que me había dicho Carlisle trate de seguirme e ignorarlo mientras seguía platicando con Ximena y el me siguió…

-ayudame, trata de irnos lo mas rápido para no hablar con el va?

-ok pero porque?

-luego te explico, tiene que ver con lo que me dijo Carlisle

-ok

-Esme querida mía como estas?

-bien y porque me dices asi?

-pues porque te quiero

-mmm… pues que mal no? – dije bastante incomoda y tratando de hacer notar la indirecta

-pues bien si no te parece ni modo preciosa te perdiste de mi – dijo bastante arrogante

-vamonos Esme, tenemos que comer algo – me salvó mi amiga

-si vámonos – respondí dándome la vuelta y caminando bastante rápido

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y le conté a mi amiga lo que me había advertido aquel ángel, cuando terminé de relatar la plática estaba asombrada y a la vez preocupada por aquel asunto de Charles

-tu crees que ¿de veras sea eso cierto? O solo sea para que no te vea junto a el – me pregunto una intrigosa Ximena

-pues yo creo que sí, no creo que me haya querido mentir – dije pensativamente

-pues ojala y sea verdad o ahora que lo pienso puede que este mejor que sea mentira

-porque?

-pues porque si es eso se estaría encelando de Charles y eso equivale a que esta celoso de el osea que a lo mejor si le gustas amiga – dijo muy emocionada y dando saltitos a la vez que íbamos caminando

Yo sonreí al pensar en la teoría de mi acompañante, que en verdad fuera cierta y no estuviera casado o con hijos, cosa que hacia que mi estomago se revolviera.

* * *

hola a todos, gracias por leer mi fic, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo que acabo de subir gracias a los que me han comentado, les agradesco ya que son ustedes los que me alientan a seguir subiendo caps y seguir con esta historia XD

weno actualizaré pronto okas???

dejen coments!!! XD

besos

chao!


	5. capitulo 5 el cambio de mi vida

Capitulo 5 el cambio de mi vida

POV Carlisle

Era para mi un dia común, temprano hice mis labores de siempre y me dispuse a ir a la facultad a dar clase, era la manera en la que sentía que contribuía a la humanidad, dado que yo no soy humano era la manera en la que trataba de retribuir lo que los de mi especie les habían causado.

Me dirigí hacia el salón de profesores, hoy daba 2 clases aunque generalmente solo daba una dado las circunstancias de que no poder salir al sol me era imposible ir a las 3, rara era la vez que llegaba antes por el hecho de que prefería pasar tiempo allí leyendo los libros que estaban a mi alcance y arreglando mis clases pese a que no necesitaba apuntes (era una ventaja de mi condición vampírica). Dadas las 5:00 pm me dirigi a mi salón de clases y cual fue mi sorpresa que al ir de camino divise a lo lejos a la chica mas hermosa que hubiera visto, era tan linda con su cabello color caramelo al cual se le hacían ondas de lo mas hermosas que hacían resaltar su rostro el cual lo tenia en forma de corazón; se veía que era una chica muy noble y de buen corazón (algo extaño en estos tiempos, ese tipo de mujeres solamente se les encontraba en mi juventud por aquellos ayeres del año 1600 cuando era humano) aquel recuerdo me entristeció un poco.

Segui mi camino visualizando como las chicas se perdían a lo lejos, yo fui a dar mi clase, como siempre todas las chicas se sentaban hasta adelante al ver que entraba, viéndome y seguramente (no por ser petulante) enamorándose de mi, me sentía mal por aquellas chicas, nunca era mi intención causarles aquel enamoramiento pero era parte de ser un vampiro. Transcurrió la clse y yo solo pensaba en esa chica de cabello color caramelo, termine temprano y los deje ir pese a que después recordé la tarea que les iba a dejar, decidí dejarlo así

Sali del aula para dirijirme a la siguiente cuando vi otra vez a la chica caramelo, quise preguntarle su nombre pero se iba a ver extraño que un profesor le preguntara su nombre a una chica que no es su alumna así que segui mi rumbo pasando cerca de ella y lo que oi me alegro muchísimo

-donde crees que le toque clase – voltee a ver a quien era a la que se dirigía pero cuando lo hice se callaron las 2 y me limité a sonreírles para no verme tan obvio

-la verdad no se y pues no creo que lo veamos muy seguido ya que se ve grande, debe de ser de ultimo año

-pues la verdad yo lo veo mas grande como de treinta y algo

-pues ahora que lo mencionas si se ve mas grande… - y pensar que otros decían que me veía mas joven (me reí para mis adentros)

-a lo mejor es maestro!!! – gritó una de las chicas que se me hizo imposible que nadie mas la haya oído

-pues puede ser pero viendo lo guapo que es no creo que esté soltero

-mmm en eso tienes razón, aunque no me importaría compartirlo claro esta –

Suspiré como me sentía mal que las chicas se pusieran así por mi culpa

-pues no se pero hay que apurarnos si no vayamos a llegar tarde y no nos dejen pasar

-bueno

Al parecer las chicas eran responsables, eso me agradó; me dispuse a dejar que se adelantara con su amiga, no quería que llegaran tarde por mi culpa; cuando llegue a mi aula me maravilló un olor que nunca había percibido "(que bueno que ya era inmune al olor de la sangre si no, no se que hubiese podido pasar)" pensé un poco preocupado; cuando me fije de quien provenía ese aroma me encontré con los ojos de la chica caramelo, ella me volteó a ver y le volví a sonreír pero esta vez de felicidad, felicidad por que ella estuviera conmigo, no lo podía creer, era el destino, ¿porque tenía que ser mi alumna?; llegue a mi escritorio y ella estaba sentada frente a mi, voltee a verla y me perdí en sus ojos color miel que solo reflejaban bondad y amor en su interior y me di cuenta de que se sonrojó, eso me agrado mucho; después de un cierto tiempo reaccione de que estaba en clase, donde todos los alumnos estaban al pendiente mío…

-bueno chicos, mi nombre es Carlisle y soy su profesor de anatomía – dije tratando de concentrarme y digiéndome al grupo, noté que muchas chicas ponían cara de emoción aunque ya me imaginaba el porque

– bueno se preguntaran porque soy maestro tan joven, bueno la realidad es que tengo 35 años los cuales no los aparento y pues esto es lo que haremos… - les había dicho que era 10 años mayor de lo que en realidad aparentaba por el hecho de que así todas las chicas que estuvieran ilusionadas conmigo vieran que soy mucho mas grande y no alguien para salir y romancear, lo malo es que en esta clase, con ella presente quería decir mi edad real, claro no los 350 años que tengo, sino la edad en la que me quede cuando me transformaron en vampiro.

Segui con la clase como siempre pero volteaba seguido a ver a la chica, después cuando ellos estaban ocupados decidí checar las listas que me daban y ahí estaba ella: Esme Anne Platt, al finalizar la clase deje que todos se fueran para poder salir, no quería caer en la tentación de seguir a Esme, así que ya cuando pude irme me dirigi al estacionamiento; no se porque, a lo mejor es el destino que seguía jugando conmigo pero la volvi a ver a lo lejos, se dirigía al estacionamiento igual que yo, me acerque a ellas sigilosamente y sin querer escuche su conversación…

-apoco no es super listo y muy guapo wuau no crei que hubiera esa combinación en un hombre jajaja – ambas chicas se rieron

-pues la verdad tampoco crei que hubiera algún hombre asi pero ahí está jeje esa es nuestra prueba – dijo Esme - y es muy guapo, solo espero la próxima vez que lo vea

Me puse bastante contento, me sentía tan bien, pasé a lado de ellas y se percataron de mi presencia, yo como todo caballero educado en el siglo XV dije:

-buenas noches señoritas

– buenas noches – responderon sorprendidas y voltearon a verme, yo solo sonreí al ver la cara que ponían por lo que habían estado hablando de mi

Segui caminando como si nada pero seguía oyendo lo que decían…

-te habrá oído?

-mas bien nos habrá oído? Porque tu también estabas hablando de el

-pues si estaba hablando de el pero creo que fuiste muy obvia

-pues espero que no, que tal y si se molesta?

-porque le digamos eso?, la verdad no creo pero pues ojala y haya oído asi seguro nos hace mas caso

-pues puede ser pero vámonos ya

Sonreí para mis adentros al terminar de escuchar lo que habían dicho y me diriji a mi auto para ir a casa, por fin había algo o mas bien alguien que me sacaba de la monotonía de mi vida, de la eternidad…

* * *

hola a todos los que leen este fic, spero que les este gustando y dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinion y seguir subiendo capitulos.

dedicado a los que me han comentado en capitulos anteriores!!

cuidense

chao!


	6. capitulo 6 te quiero

Capitulo 6 te quiero…

POV Carlisle

Toda esa noche y en la mañana del dia siguiente pensé en Esme, ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿estará bien? ¿se aburrirá? Y lo mas importante ¿pensara en mi? Todas esas incógnitas rodaban por mi mente, quería verla otra vez pero no quería hacerme ilusiones, puede que si sea guapo a la vista humana, pero eso no es garantía de que me quiera o me pueda querer, no quería pasar lo que antes me había sucedido con Edward, no quería que ella se marchase o se sintiera incomoda conmigo. Acabe temprano con mis ocupaciones cotidianas y decidí irme a la facultad temprano otra vez, tantas eran mis ganas de verla, de platicar con ella, de saber donde vive, tantas cosas…

Este fue un dia muy tranquilo en teoría, a las 5 la pude ver cuando se sentó en una barda viendo hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien, en mi interior se hicieron algunas esperanzas "y si me estaba buscando". Mas tarde, resignado a que no la volvería a ver decidí parecer humano y me fui a la cafetería a perder el tiempo un rato, dejar ver que soy "normal" para no levantar sospechas ya que ahora había un motivo enorme por el cual no quisiera irme. Pedí un poco de fruta y la deje al frente de mí, me senté en una mesa que daba a la puerta y los chicos que estaban enfrente de mi mesa se retiraron, me dio la impresión que fue por mi, pero eso no me disgustó, saque un libro de mi interés y empecé a leerlo cuando de repente me llegó ese aroma tan hermoso y peculiar que solo podía pertenecer a Esme, me di la vuelta discretamente y ahí estaba ella entrando a la cafetería, la vi y me vio así que solo la salude con la mano y segui leyendo, me percate de que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y la única libre era la de los chicos que se acababan de ir, "que mala suerte" – pensé "podría haberle dicho que se sentara conmigo". Se fue directo a la mesa y me miró así que empecé a comer, "eug" pensé "no volveré a comer aquí" jajaja, creo que Esme se dio cuenta de el disgusto que me lleve al probar la fruta pero trate de seguir en lo mio, no podía concentrarme en lo que estaba leyendo, levanté la mirada y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo y voltéo a verme lo único que hice es ver sus hermosos ojos y cambiar el rumbo de mi mirada, como si nunca la hubiera visto, decidí que era arriesgarme mucho, no quería que se incomodara y se fuera como los otros chicos o que no se sienta feliz cuando este cerca de ella así que ya no voltee. Dieron las 7 y ella se fue y yo me fui atrás de ella claro sin que ella lo supiera, una de las ventajas de ser vampiro es que puedes pasar desapercibidamente y sin ningún problema.

La vi a lo lejos platicar con un chico, Charles Evenson, lo conocía muy bien por los problemas que había tenido en mi clase y estaba platicando con Esme, eso hizo que me enojara bastante, debía de alejarla de aquel chico por su bien.

Después de ver eso me fui a mi salón a dar mi respectiva clase la cual hice que terminara temprano, recogí mis cosas y me fui, quería llegar a mi casa y pensar si estaba bien lo que quería hacer, esta bien que el chico haya tenido problemas pero no era para tanto, entonces ¿Por qué no quería que se acercara a Esme?, fui directo al estacionamiento y me subí a mi auto aunque al salir de ahí la volví a ver, buscando a alguien cerca de donde estaba pero me apuré ya que tenia un plan en mente, tenia tiempo que me daba curiosidad de saber a donde se dirigía, así que fui a mi casa a dejar el auto y regrese corriendo, me guie por su aroma y la vi, venia manejando con semblante pensativo, la seguí todo el camino hasta su casa y me sorprendió donde vivía, olvide eso y trepé a su ventana la cual casualmente estaba abierta o seria otra vez el destino que le encantaba jugarme bromas…

Me asomé a su habitación y vi que estaba haciendo algo en la computadora que tenia, supuse que era su tarea lo cual se me hizo muy lindo de ella, cada vez que la veía me gustaba más, era algo inevitable; pasado un lapso pequeño de tiempo me volví a asomar y me di cuenta que estaba perfectamente dormida en su cama así que decidí entrar, la ventana no hizo mucho ruido cuando termine de abrirla, entré y la vi, durmiendo placenteramente, al parecer estaba soñando, me acerque a ella para observarla mejor y me dio la impresión de que en verdad lo disfrutaba, me dio tanta ternura verla así, quise abrazarla o tomar sus manos dentro de las mías pero que tal y si se despertaba, se movió para acomodarse y se acostó de lado, la seguí observando, no me había imaginado lo fascinante que podían llegar a ser los humanos y mucho mas dormidos y por impulso le toque la mejilla, rozando mis dedos con su delicada piel cuando se despertó… me desaparecí de su habitación. Me fui caminando a mi casa al fin y al cabo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pensando en Esme, ¿Cómo pude llegar a quererte tanto?

* * *

hola, siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, solo que no habia tenido tiempo pero tratare de hacerlo mas seguido

spero y les haya gustado...

besos

chao!


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 sorpresas

POV Esme

-pues porque si es eso se estaría encelando de Charles y eso equivale a que esta celoso de el osea que a lo mejor si le gustas amiga – dijo muy emocionada y dando saltitos a la vez que íbamos caminando

Yo sonreí al pensar en la teoría de mi acompañante, que en verdad fuera cierta y no estuviera casado o con hijos, cosa que hacia que mi estomago se revolviera.

Llegue y me puse a cenar, vi un rato la TV y me des estresé de aquel dia de locos, primero Carlisle platico conmigo y le importó que estuviera bien y segundo ese tipo charles, me molestó bastante su actitud hacia mi, osea ¡como me decía mía! Ni siquiera tenía ningún compromiso con el al grado de que lo consideraba solo un compañero, dio la 1:15 am así que decidí hacer mis deberes, era una noche bastante hermosa, se podía ver la luna llena, ya que la había visto en el transcurso a casa, así que decidí ir a mi cuarto, subí y quise ver la luna y contemplarla un rato, me fui directo a la ventana, como si una fuerza magnética hiciera que fuera hacia allí, moví la computadora de su lugar y la puse en la cama y abrí la cortina…

Ahhh… - grité al ver lo que había afuera, al percatarme quien era me quede sin habla

Doc… Doctor Cullen? Guau, que sorpresa – dije atropelladamente

Hola Esme, que grata sorpresa, no sabía que eras mi vecina – dijo muy tranquilamente aunque para ser sincera no se veía sorprendido, pero si con una nota de alegría en su dulce voz

Y ahí estaba, mi ángel hermoso asomado en la ventana de su casa, ya que estas quedaban a menos de 1 metro pues se podía platicar bien, y yo que al principio no me gustaba esta casa por eso, ahora pienso que fue la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido

Emm… la verdad yo tampoco – "ni por error paso por mi cabeza tener al mas hermoso y guapo profesor como mi vecino, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo tuve ese vago pensamiento el primer dia que lo vi"

Y ¿que haces tan tarde? – me preguntó

Mmm… de hecho iba a empezar a hacer las tareas que me han dejado el dia de hoy

Osea también con la que deje – respondió sonriéndome

Este … si – respondí aunque fingir no estaba en la lista de mis cualidades, en especial a el, me miro con una mirada inquisitiva, de esas que te dicen "dime la verdad, no me molestare"

¿Segura?, ¿Qué llevas? – volvió a preguntar sonriendo al ver la cara que seguramente habría puesto en ese momento

Pues la verdad llevo… bueno no llevo nada le soy sincera – dije con expresión rendida y agachando la mirada.

No podía mentirle a aquel ser de ojos dorados que estaba enfrente de mí, asomado desde la ventana de su casa. El solamente sonrió al ver que era cierto eso.

Y se puede saber ¿porque agachas la cabeza?, supongo que estabas haciendo otras tareas

Pues la verdad no, solamente veía la tv y cene

Ah ok, yo pensé que era porque no te gustaba mi materia – me contestó con una nota de tristeza en sus ojos – o tal vez no sea de tu agrado…

NO, no, no claro que no – respondí casi gritando – no es nada de eso y bueno ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Porque me percate que pusiste una cara muy seria o mas bien pensativa cuando deje esa tarea

No, para nada es eso, lo que pasa es que lo que dejó sinceramente no le entendí nada, bueno a su clase si pero a la tarea no – dije sintiendo como el calor subía a mi cara

Hay Esme, haberlo mencionado antes, ¿quieres que te ayude? – me dijo con una sinceridad y un gusto por querer ayudarme que obviamente no iba a rechazar

Claro, me encantaría – respondí sinceramente

Ok, pero me temo que será el sábado ya que ya es tarde y deberías dormir

Si, tiene razón pero la tarea la dejó para el viernes ¿Cómo me va a ayudar el sábado?

Pues esa es la ventaja de ser tu profesor, pospondré el dia de entrega porque como tu no le entendiste, también puede que haya alguien que no le entendió

Aaa bueno, muchas gracias – dije de todo corazón

Bueno nos vemos a las 7:00 pm ok?

Si claro – respondí ilusionada

Aunque me quede muy lejos – dijo en tono bromista – ok Esme entonces es una cita

Ok – dije sonrojándome ¡una cita!

Bueno te recomendaría que ya os durmierais porque es muy tarde, mañana nos vemos señorita

-si, de acuerdo mmm… hasta mañana profesor Cullen

Hasta mañana Esme y si no te molesta preferiría que aquí me dijeras Carlisle, al fin y al cabo solo soy tu vecino – dijo con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver más encantador

Claro… Carlisle – dije respondiendo a su sonrisa

Ok a y otra cosa, no le digas a nadie que te ayudare, podrías, si gustas comentarle a tu amiga que soy tu vecino ok? Ya que como en la facultad soy tu profesor podrían tomárselo a mal o pensar que hay un cierto favoritismo hacia ti ok Esme?

Si claro profe… Carlisle

De acuerdo, será nuestro secreto – me indico guiñándome un ojo

Ok – dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con el corazón desbocado

Y dicho eso se despidió con la mano y se metió a su casa y yo hice lo mismo, trate de dormir siguiendo su consejo, pensando en que tenía una "cita" con Carlisle Cullen hasta que mis pensamientos se hicieron sueños, sueños con Carlisle…

Hola de nuevo xDD

bien primero quiero disculparme con los que han leido esta historia ya que no he tenido tiempo de subirla y pues entre la uni y todo lo demas habia dejado algo olvidado este fic u.u pero en fin, ya tengo varios capitulos asi que los iré subiendo poco a poco xDD

muchas gracias!

chao!


	8. Capitulo 8 Pequeños Sucesos

Capitulo 8 "pequeños sucesos"

POV Esme

Toda la noche soñé con él, a ratos desaparecía y luego regresaba, era algo constante.

Al dia siguiente me levanté temprano e hice algo que nunca hacia en las mañanas: abrí la ventana de mi cuarto. La acción fue inconsciente hasta que me puse a analizarlo y me di cuenta que quería ver de nuevo a Carlisle. Me bañe y me vestí, baje a desayunar aunque constantemente me asomaba a la ventana: ¡Como podía ser que una persona hiciera eso conmigo! Que me trajera de un ala.

Subí de nuevo pero en dirección al baño para lavarme los dientes cuando pensé "a lo mejor se ve mejor desde aquí", corrí a abrí la ventana y me senté en el alfeizar, quería ver como se veía desde ahí la casa de Carlisle. Me pareció haber visto una sombra pasar y me asomé mas ya que no veía bien por el árbol que se encontraba de ese lado de la casa que daba al patio, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para alcanzar a verlo pero al hacerme hacia adelante me resbalé

Ahhh… - grité

Me caí de la ventana pero como estaba el árbol, sus ramas detuvieron un poco mi caída, cuando llegue al suelo perdí la conciencia, sin antes, sentir un dolor agudo en la pierna izquierda y en mi brazo…

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital, una enfermera acababa de entrar y se me quedó viendo extraño

¿Como te encuentras niña?

Pues me duele todo - le respondí con cierta ironía

Que bueno que ya despertaste, le hablaré a tu doctor para que venga a checarte, por cierto Esme ¿recuerdas algo de cómo sucedió?

Pues no

En eso abrieron la puerta y entró un doctor

Hola Esme - saludó el doctor que acababa de entrar

Hola doctor

¿Como te encuentras?

Bien

Doctor no recuerda nada - dijo la enfermera

Ok dejemos que descanse, debe ser porque acaba de sufrir un gran accidente, lo bueno es que la trajeron rápido

¿Quién me trajo? - pregunté

Una señora que iba pasando enfrente de tu casa y vio como te caíste

¿de donde me caí?

Por lo que vio la señora de la ventana de tu casa

Aaaa

¿No recuerdas porque te caíste?

No - dije un poco extrañada - lo ultimo que recuerdo es que llegue a Forks ayer porque hoy tenía que ir a la facultad, es mi primer año de medicina

El doctor se quedó asombrado con lo que le dije y me pregunte molesta a mi misma ¿Qué es raro que una chica estudie? ¡Si ya no es el siglo pasado!

Bueno Esme no te preocupes, aquí estarás hasta que hayas recuperado la memoria y por la escuela no te preocupes

De acuerdo doctor

Por cierto me llamo Carlisle Cullen

Mucho gusto doctor Cullen

Yo me encargaré de usted hasta que se recupere físicamente y lo mas importante, que vuelva a tener sus recuerdos - dijo con una expresión triste en sus facciones

Ok Dr Cullen

Bueno descansa Esme

Una pregunta doctor

Si dime

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Pues… todo se sabe en este pueblo

El doctor se marchó, pensé en lo que había dicho y me quede tratando de recordar como me caí y porque, se me había hecho tonto lo que había dicho de la ventana, pero por alguna razón le creía, sentía que lo conocía de antes pero no recordaba de donde; además de que era tremendamente guapo, confiaba en el, hablaba con mucha sinceridad que se notaba en su voz, además de demostrar preocupación por mi, supongo que así debe de ser con todos sus pacientes; aunque a mi parecer trataba de demostrar lo contrario, que no había cierto interés, pero lo noté…


End file.
